E-lementals!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Elemental Siblings is here! Tujuh kembar imut-imut ini siap menemani kalian dengan keseharian mereka yang gaje bin heboh. Mau tahu kisah mereka? Silakan mampir *summary macam apa ini* Chapter 1: Prologue.


"…"

"Err…Kak Hali?"

"Ini apa?"

"Entahlah…tetiba kita sudah di sini,"

"Hoaaam…ngerepotin,"

"Kita akan main bareng kah di sini?"

"Apapun itu, aku harus tetap terlihat _cool_ kan ya?"

* * *

**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta Studio, Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis cerita ini selain kepuasan hasrat pribadi **

**Rate: T (bisa saja plus karena bahasa…?) **

**Genre: Gado-gado~~ tapi yang pasti ada humor dan familynya UwU **

**Warning: AU bisa berubah tiap chapter, begitu juga dengan warning ini, miss-typo, gaje, ajaib(?)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Tunggu dulu…ini maksudnya apa?" Boboiboy Taufan cengo melihat surat yang masih dipegang (diremas) oleh sang kakak sulung sampai kusut bagaikan hati Author itu *oy!*.

Boboiboy Halilintar sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ya ampun, orang itu. Padahal sudah dapat waktu luang yang tidak setiap hari bisa diperoleh, bukannya lunasin hutang, malah ngebanyol ga jelas. Astaga…" Boboiboy Solar mengurut pelipisnya, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah absurd Author yang makin hari makin merajalela.

"Mungkin otaknya berkurang separuh?" Boboiboy Blaze berucap dengan asalnya.

"Jangan gitu dong, Blaze," Boboiboy Gempa menyahut dengan wajah prihatin, "Mungkin saja dia terbentur sesuatu sampai kewarasannya berkurang," oke, dirimu saja aja, Nak Gem.

"Ngerepotin banget sih dia. Aku pikir dia nggak akan kembali lagi," Boboiboy Ice ikut berkomentar sambil goleran di atas sofa. Untuk informasi, saat ini ketujuh kembar elemen tersebut sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu sembari lesehan di karpet depan TV, yah selain Ice tentu saja.

"Aku jadi kasihan sama Author. Nanti dia kena semprot…" Boboiboy Thorn bergumam khawatir.

"Udahlah, Thornie. Ga usah segitunya, dia itu hanya makhluk kunyuk. Dia kembali atau tidak pun nggak bakalan ada yang peduli," ucap Blaze dengan kejamnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kita harus melakukan ini. Dari sekian banyak hal random yang sudah kita lalui gara-gara dia…" desah Taufan sambil senderan di lengan sofa. Pengennya sih senderan di pundak Halilintar, tapi melihat mood sang kakak sedang tidak dalam kondisi _terbaik_, Taufan yang masih mau melihat matahari terbit pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Halilintar, pemuda serba merah dan hitam itu sama sekali belum mengucapkan apa-apa sejak tadi, tepat setelah membaca seonggok kertas kiriman Author yang kini sudah diremas-remasnya sampai kusut, dibuka lagi, terus diremas lagi, kemudian dibuka lagi.

"Kak Hali baik-baik saja? Kok dari tadi nggak keluarin dialog?" tanya Thorn.

"Aku rasa Kak Halilintar masih terguncang…" Gempa membalas dengan seulas senyum yang kentara dipaksakan, berusaha memaklumi karena diantara mereka semua, Halilintar adalah yang paling sering menjadi _korban._

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ice ogah-ogahan.

"Mmm~ haruskah kita melakukannya? Sebenarnya kasihan juga sih dia…kalo terlalu depresi nanti dia botak lagi…" gumam Solar salah fokus.

"Kita pasung saja dia…" Halilintar tiba-tiba bersuara, lengkap dengan aura-aura negatif berwarna hitam menguar dari tubuhnya, otomatis membuat Gempa dan Taufan bergeser menjauh secara insting.

"Jangan dipasung, itu berlebihan. Kita bakar saja," usul Blaze yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Membakarnya masih bisa meninggalkan bekas. Kenapa tidak kita kirim saja dia ke matahari?" sambung Solar semangat.

"Hentikan. Meskipun genre belum ditentukan, bukan berarti kalian bisa mengutarakan hal-hal di atas rating loh," ucap Gempa yang masih cukup tersisa kewarasannya meski dalam hatinya pemuda itu juga sebenarnya ingin mengubur si pengirim surat ke dasar bumi paling dasar(?).

"Terus gimana dong?" Taufan mendesah lelah, "Kita bisa kena sial kalo mengabaikan surat (kutukan) ini, tapi kalo melaksanakannya langsung nantinya…" Taufan berhenti bicara, mendadak merinding membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya ke depan nanti.

"Mmm…bagaimana kalo kita tolak saja?" Thorn berbicara lagi.

"Bagus juga sih…tapi-"

"Woah, woah, kalian mau langsung menolak? Seperti yang sudah kuduga~" ucapan Solar terpotong karena sebuah suara melengking khas perempuan yang langsung memasuki pendengaran tujuh pemuda kembar tersebut.

Bagaikan mainan-mainan dengan baterai yang biasa dijual abang-abang di lampu merah, kepala mereka bertujuh menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara, lebih tepatnya sofa yang terletak sekitar tiga meter di depan mereka sekarang.

"Kau kan…" Solar mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Gadis pirang yang sedang duduk di atas sofa berwarna gading itu menyeringai, seolah sudah menduga reaksi mereka.

"Harukaze Kagura!" mereka bertujuh berucap bersamaan dengan ekspresi beragam.

Gadis yang punya nama tersenyum makin lebar, "Yo! Lama tidak jumpa, kalian _nanatsugou(*)_!" ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan terangkat, gesture memberi salam.

"Ya, bukannya lama tidak berjumpa, lebih tepatnya kau HAMPIR tidak pernah hadir di sini. Kenapa kau ke sini sekarang?" tanya Solar.

Harukaze Kagura tertawa kecil. Tubuh berbalut seragam musim dingin khas Jepang (kemeja panjang dan blazer kuning) itu berdiri, kemudian berjalan menghampiri ketujuh pemuda tersebut, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Yah, aku di sini sebagai perwakilan dari Author-san yang kebetulan tidak bisa hadir. Well, sesuai dengan isi surat yang sudah kalian baca," jawab Kagura.

"Haah…jadi dia melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya padamu?" tanya Ice.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah dibayar olehnya kok. Lagipula, dia menggunakan namaku sebagai nama pena, jadi boleh-boleh saja dong aku ke sini," Kagura menyahut dengan santainya.

"Terus, memangnya si aneh itu menitip pesan apa? Dan lagi, dia kan _kere_, bagaimana caranya dia membayarmu?" Solar lagi-lagi salah fokus.

"Hee…beneran nih kau mau tahu, Solar~~?" Kagura (yang kini sudah duduk lesehan di hadapan mereka) mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, kedua manik safirnya menyipit, seringainya berubah miring.

Solar (yang merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya mendingin karena bertiupnya angin) langsung membisu seketika.

"S-sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Jadi, kenapa kamu ke sini, Haru?" tanya Gempa yang memutuskan untuk ambil alih sebelum pembicaraan ini menukik ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Ahh…soal itu yah. Sebelum itu, aku tidak percaya kalian jadi sebegini kalutnya hanya karena surat," Kagura tertawa kecil. "Sini, aku mau lihat suratnya," tanpa menunggu reaksi Halilintar, gadis SMA itu segera mengambil surat (yang sudah benar-benar lecek) itu kemudian membacanya.

_Halo guys~ It's me, Mar*o~ err…salah ya ahahaha…  
Sudahlah, intinya aku sebagai Author yang baik dan bersiti(?) luhur akan memberitahu kan pada kalian, bahwa diriku sedang ingin menghibur diri sendiri dari beban realita yang tidak kunjung berkurang ini, jadi daripada saya galo maksimal sambil pake mascara abis itu nangis-nangis bak pelakor yang keciduk nyipok tetangga, mendingan aku lampiaskan aja pada kalian._

_Lagian kalian lagi ga ada kerjaan kan? Daripada cuma bengong di rumah kalian sambil lempar tangkap alien, mendingan main sama aku khaan~ *wink*_

_Iya, diluar karakterku, I know. Aku tahu, aku sangat buruk. Tapi ayolah~ kalian hibur aku dong. Aku butuh hiburan tahu! Kalian tahu nggak, aku gagal move on, dan selera humorku juga rusak gegara sesuatu…*nunjuk pandom sebelah* jadi yah…pokoknya kalian bantu aku ya~ tenang aja, meski ga dapet gaji, saya jamin kalian hidup sejahtera selama dalam tangan penulis yang luar biasa junky ini, kyahahahaha~_

_Makasih sudah meluangkan 1 menit dan 20,32 detik kalian yaaaach~ aku sayang kalian, terutama kamu, Taufan. Baik-baik sama Hali ya, dan aah~ pokoknya aku sayang sama kalian semua, itu intinya._

_Oke, untuk selebihnya kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi, tepat setelah kalian membaca surat (kalo bisa disebut surat sih…) ini. Oke~ nah, sebenarnya kalian sudah tidak perlu membaca lebih jauh lagi karena ini hanya curhatanku, tapi ya udahlah. Terima kasih, sekali lagi aku ucapkan~_

_Love ya, Elementals~ *love love love*_

_Dengan penuh cinta, Author yang meminjam nama OC-nya karena tidak tahu lagi mau pake nama apa_

_**P.S. Kertasnya jangan dirobek dulu ya, Lin. Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti, UwU**_

"Ahh…" Kagura sweatdrop.

Kalo yang seperti ini, dirinya bisa maklum kenapa ketujuh remaja berwajah _shota_ ini jadi _gegana_.

"Oke…jadi kelihatannya kalian akan berada dalam situasi _slice of life_ yang biasa ada di komik-komik itu yah…" Kagura berkomentar.

"Aku tahu. Sebenarnya kami tidak mau, tapi kasihan juga sih…kalo dia terus-terusan galau begitu," ucap Gempa.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Kreatorku memang gitu orangnya. Ya udahlah, aku akan membantu sebisaku untuk membuat kalian tidak benar-benar ternistakan, tapi dia juga tidak akan terus-menerus terjebak kegalauan," tukas Kagura pada akhirnya.

"Hee…memangnya gimana? Kau mau ikut andil main di FF ini?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya enggaklah. Aku ini _freelance_ tapi untuk saat ini masih menetap di fandom para anak basket pelangi gegara Author-san gagal move on~" Kagura menyahut over pe-de sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepinggang.

"Lalu?" Solar bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Maa, kalian jalani saja deh. Maksudku, aku tahu dia itu kampret dan suka nyeleneh, tapi aku rasa…kalian pasti akan menikmatinya seiring berjalannya waktu," sahut Kagura.

"Ya. Tepat ketika kami semua berubah menjadi masokis karena kebanyakan ngawur…" gumam Ice suram.

"Mou! Sudahlah, khusus untuk chapter pertama ini, belum ada cerita apa-apa sih. Tapi ingat, Author-san itu seorang penulis comedy, jadi paling tidak untuk chapter berikutnya kalian akan _dibebaskan_ dulu~" jelas Kagura penuh semangat.

"Huft…terserah deh. Jadi…gimana, Kak Hali?" tanya Taufan menyerah.

"Ck…mau bagaimana lagi…" Halilintar mendesah, "Sekalipun aku menolak, makhluk itu pasti punya lebih dari dua ribu satu cara untuk menghabisi kita," ucapnya pasrah.

"Aku padamu, Lin~" Kagura nyengir. "Ya udah deh, kalo gitu karena masalahnya sudah selesai dan kalian juga sudah setuju, aku akan segera langsung menghubungi Author-san. Sampai jumpa lagi, _nanatsugou~"_ Kagura undur diri, kemudian seluruh tubuh gadis pirang tersebut mulai menghilang tersapu angin.

Ajaibnya, tidak ada yang cengo dengan adegan itu.

"Oke…kurasa segitu saja ya untuk chapter pembuka ini," desah Gempa.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Thorn.

"Kurasa saatnya kita memberikan pesan untuk pembaca sebelum pindah ke chapter selanjutnya," komentar Blaze.

"Tepat sekali. Jadi…apa kita mulai saja?" sahut Solar.

"Iya. Dimulai dari Kak Halilintar saja deh," tukas Gempa.

"Ck…kenapa aku?" tanya Halilintar keberatan.

"Itu karena Kak Hali yang paling _tua~_" jawab Taufan ceria, dan hanya perasaan Halilintar saja, atau memang Taufan sengaja menekankan kata 'tua' tadi…

"Lagipula, memang lazimnya Kak Halilintar yang seharusnya mulai kan," ucap Gempa mencoba logis, entah logis darimana.

"Ck…iya, iya," Halilintar memutuskan untuk menyerah, kemudian segera menghadap monitor(?) di atas kepala mereka dengan wajah tertekuk. "Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dari atas sampai di sini, aku sudah tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi kan? Ahh…tapi aku peringatkan, jangan terlalu berharap pada Author sialan itu," ucapnya tanpa intonasi.

"Kak Hali seperti biasa, selalu nyelekit," Taufan meringis kemudian ikut menatap monitor, "Yahoo~ aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, tapi aku harap kalian bisa membaca cerita ini dengan senyuman di wajah kalian ya~ meskipun tidak ada yang harus disenyumin," cengirnya.

"Nanti dikira gila loh, Kak…" Gempa menghela napas, "Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam untuk kalian yang membaca ini kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca cerita ini. Mohon kerja samanya ya~" ucap Gempa lengkap dengan senyum penuh pesona yang bisa membuat para _yeoja-yeoja_ labil mabuk seketika.

"Giliranku!" Blaze berteriak semangat, "BERSAMA KITA BERJUANG, MELANGKAh KE DEPAN, BERSAMA KITA TENTUKAN MASA HADAPAN. DARI MIMPI HINGGA REALITI WOOO OOO, DARI MIMPI HINGGA REALITI, KITA MASIH DI SINI~!"

Dan suara teriakannya itu hampir saja membuat monitor pecah dan capslock Author jebol.

"Plis deh, Kak Blaze. Ini bukan songfict…" Ice mendesah, menatap monitor dengan tampang setengah mengantuk kemudian berkata, "Aku malas. Selamat tidur," sebelum akhirnya kembali merebahkan diri di sofa, membiarkan kelima saudaranya (karena Thorn tidak termasuk) sweatdrop.

"Seperti kata Kak Blaze, kita berjuang bersama ya. Salam kenal~" ucap Thorn dengan senyum imut bak anak kucing yang baru saja mendapatkan asupan nutrisi, dan Author seratus persen jamin para pedofilia serta _shotacon_ mungkin akan langsung mimisan melihat senyum itu.

"Oke, giliranku," Solar menghela napas. Kenapa dirinya selalu paling akhir? Heh, mungkin saja ini karena pengaruh banyak yang sering bilang 'sisakan yang terbaik untuk bagian akhir'?

Lupakan, Author tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Well…kakak-kakakku sudah mengatakannya, dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu ngomong panjang lebar ya. Yah, intinya aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau membuang-buang waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfiction unfaedah ini. Aku tahu, meski aku bilang begitu bukan berarti aku beserta keenam saudara kembarku ini tidak berfaedah. Ceritanya, itu maksudku. Kalian paham kan? Aku yang keceh ini tidak mungkin tidak berfaedah. Yah, pokoknya hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Nggak panjang memang, tapi hei semua isi pikiranku sudah disampaikan oleh kakak-kakakku jadi aku tidak perlu lagi ngomong panjang lebar. Makanya-uuffffjesks!"

Kemudian Solar pun sukses bungkam karena mulutnya telah disumpal oleh Taufan menggunakan biskuit tetangga.

"Oke lah. Kalo begitu sampai di sini saja ya," Gempa berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya saat ini tengah asem bagaikan lemon yang biasa dilihat Author.

_Err…lupakan._

"Kalo begitu, aku Taufan,"

"Gempa,"

"Blaze,"

"Ice…"

"Thorn,"

"Uhuk…Solar…"

"Kami ucapkan selamat membaca~~" dan keenam manusia itu pun membungkukkan badan mereka Sembilan puluh derajat ala-ala butler Jepang.

"Huft…harus ya kayak gini?" sedangkan Halilintar si kakak sulung hanya memutar mata, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Oke, dengan begini, cerita ini fix dimulai!

.

.

.

**End of Prologue **_**(Hali: "Lah katanya baru mau dimulai?!")**_

* * *

**_*Nanatsugou berarti kembar tujuh. Karena Harukaze Kagura orang Jepang dan entah kenapa saya suka dengan sebutan itu, jadi yah dipake aja. Ehehehe..._**

**Hai~~ Author kembaleeh~ ada yang kangen saya? Nggak ya? Ahahaha…#punduk**  
**Ehm…karena saya lagi galau, saya memilih untuk lanjut bikin fict aja daripada galaunya keterusan. Hutang? Tenang~ akan tetap dilunasi pelan-pelan kok~ kalo buru-buru jadi nggak bagus, entar saya lagi yang kena amuk, ahahaha #geer**

**BTW, ini FF suka-suka yang dengan berbagai macam genre, tapi family dan parody diutamakan sih. Yah, saya memang cinta Elemental Siblings XD**  
**Ini juga open request, tapi nanti di chapter tertentu saya beritahu deh. Oke, segini saja. Kalo memang penasaran, jangan lupa tinggalkan sepatah-tujuh kata di kotak review ya~ saya cinta kalian semuaah~ #eww**

**Review Onegaishimasu~**


End file.
